See U Later
See U Later - koreańska piosenka nagrana przez południowokoreańską grupę BLACKPINK. Jest to czwarty i ostatni utwór w pierwszym minialbumie grupy: Square Up, po Ddu-Du Ddu-Du, Forever Young i Really. 'Tekst' JISOO Aswiul geosdo eobs-eo Jinjja hal mankeum haess-eo Nan eochapi neo ttawi iss-euna eobs-euna ttoggat-a LISA Maebeon yagsog-eun beonbog Tto sel su eobs-i banbog Neolan namja ttag geu jeongdo nae ma-eum da jwossjiman no JENNIE Bin kkangtong gat-eun ne sorry Ijen geujeo gae jijneun soli Jeongsin-eul chaligo boni ne modeun ge ogeulgeolyeo ROSÉ Neol beolyeojul ge recycle Ne yeop-e geunyeoneun babo Oneul nan malhal ge I don’t want you no more JENNIE Hold up yeong-wonhal geola haess-eo? Geunde gyeollon-eun tto you messed up Wassda gassda gabyeoun neon ping pong Nan jigeum neoleul chaneun geoya ding dong LISA Playa you ain’t know? Salam jalmos gollass-eo Naman-eul balabogo wihae baddeul-eo jwoss-eoya hae Yeowangbeolcheoleom JENNIE See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later LISA Would have could have should have Didn’t JENNIE See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later ROSÉ See u later maybe never JISOO Kongkkagji beosgyeojyeoss-eo Jab-ado soyong-eobs-eo Tto ilaessdajeolaessda ileokungjeoleokung guchahae LISA Ijeneun You ain’t got no best friend Oeloul geoya weekend Geulae neon loser oetol-i mosdoen yang-achi ha JENNIE Bin kkangtong gat-eun ne sorry Ijen geujeo gae jijneun soli Jeongsin-eul chaligo boni ne modeun ge mosna boyeo ROSÉ Neol beolyeojul ge recycle Ne yeop-e geunyeoneun babo Oneul nan malhal ge I don’t want you no more JENNIE Apeumdo moleuge ppallassdeon siganmankeum Neoneun hug gan geoya jigeum bang-geum Naega nugunji kkameog-eossni ttogbalo gieoghae I’m a boss bish LISA Neo jeongdoneun balo jeongdon Imi jiwoss-eo ne jeonhwabeonho Seollem-eul hyanghae dasi simjang-ui sidong-eul geolgo boomin Pedal to the metal like JENNIE See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later LISA Would have could have should have Didn’t JENNIE See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later ROSÉ See u later maybe never JISOO Good bye baby naega ne gyeot-e iss-eoss-eul ttae jalhaji wae Why you wanna go and do that do that why ROSÉ Nae dwismoseub-eul joh-ahadeon neo Jigeum silkeos bogo jal gieoghae Bye bye bye bye bye JENNIE See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later LISA Would have could have should have Didn’t JENNIE See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later ROSÉ See u later maybe never 'Polskie tłumaczenie' JISOO Nie ma już czego żałować naprawdę robiłam co mogłam, teraz nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, czy jesteś obok, czy nie LISA Za każdym razem te same obietnice, powtarzane niezliczoną ilość razy Tak bardzo chciałam Ci oddać całe serce, ale dość JENNIE Twoje 'przepraszam' jest puste jak puszka i już bardziej przypomina mi szczekanie psa Wreszcie przejrzałam na oczy i zaczęłam myśleć ROSÉ Wyrzucę Cię, jakbym robiła porządek Dziewczyna u Twojego boku jest głupcem i dziś Ci to powiem, nie chcę Cię już nigdy więcej JENNIE Czekaj i to było twoje "na zawsze"? Ostatecznie i tak zawiodłeś Odchodziłeś i wracałeś jak ping pong, ale teraz ja Tobą rzucam, ding dong LISA Playboy'u, no co ty nie wiesz? Wybrałeś bardzo zły cel Na mnie to powinieneś tylko patrzeć i oddawać cześć, niczym królowej pszczół JENNIE Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem LISA Miałbyś, mogłeś mieć, powinieneś mieć Nie zrobiłeś JENNIE Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem ROSÉ Do zobaczenia potem, może nigdy JISOO Nie jestem już zaślepiona miłością, więc nie ma sensu żebyś mnie teraz zatrzymywał Znów się powtarzasz, ale to koniec LISA Teraz, kiedy nie masz najlepszego przyjaciela czeka Cię samotny weekend Tak jesteś samotnym nieudacznikiem, kretynie ha JENNIE Twoje 'przepraszam' jest puste jak puszka i już bardziej przypomina mi szczekanie psa Wreszcie przejrzałam na oczy i zaczęłam myśleć ROSÉ Wyrzucę Cię, jakbym robiła porządek Dziewczyna u Twojego boku jest głupcem i dziś Ci to powiem, nie chcę Cię już nigdy więcej JENNIE Jak szybko minął czas, że nie zdałam sobie sprawy z bólu tak prędko chcesz teraz uciec Czyżbyś zapomniał kim ja jestem? To lepiej zapamiętaj, że ja tu jestem szefem, suko LISA Dziś Cię odcinam właśnie skasowałam Twój numer telefonu Moje gorące serce, jest już gotowe na nowe uczucie Gaz do dechy JENNIE Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem LISA Miałbyś, mogłeś mieć, powinieneś mieć Nie zrobiłeś JENNIE Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem ROSÉ Do zobaczenia potem, może nigdy JISOO Żegnaj skrabie, mogłeś o mnie dbać jak byliśmy razem Czemu dopiero teraz chcesz to robić? ROSÉ Zawsze lubiłeś moje plecy, to teraz masz okazję się im przyjrzeć, zapamiętaj je dobrze Żegnam, pa pa pa pa pa JENNIE Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem LISA Miałbyś, mogłeś mieć, powinieneś mieć Nie zrobiłeś JENNIE Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem potem Do zobaczenia potem chłopcze, do zobaczenia potem ROSÉ Do zobaczenia potem, może nigdy (źródło) Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Square Up